1. Field
The following description relates to apparatuses for decompressing rendering data, methods of decompressing rendering data, and non-transitory computer-readable recording media having embodied thereon a program for executing the methods.
2. Description of Related Art
To provide a user with a 3-dimensional (3D) graphic, a mobile device or other similar electronic device may perform rendering using 3D graphic data. The available electronic devices to which user interface (UI) applications and simulating applications are applied are expanding.
As an application range of graphics data expands, an amount of graphics data that has to be processed by a device to accurately render 3D graphic data also increase. Therefore, an amount of memory and processing time required to execute an application processing graphics data has increased because a calculation amount increases when the device performs a rendering operation of graphics data.